OC Cabins
Welcome to the OC Hub. OC Cabins Anyone can edit this. Just write ur OC under the correct cabin. NOTE: I will not write anyone's OC's ezcept mine. Also try Kronos Jess Likiemonnoth Chroma Zeus Nicole Clark Martha Cyllene Carol Simmz Cole Fincher Hera Posieden Maggie Race Shara Miloe Max Miloe Vanessa Jackson Nick Hanley Phoebe Leto 'Demeter' Lilly Breading Daisy Bryant Juniper Hasse Ryley Matthews Emily Dare Leah Carter 'Ares' Zack Johnson Justin Eris joseph sais 'Athena' Natalie Cole Cassie Huyen Michael Johnson Kassi Banoight Seth Alder Katie Mitondorf Lizzie Harvey Megan Catrien Alexis Savage 'Apollo' Kate Nelson Claire Yew Maria Bell Cayla Evers Teresa Houston Rebecca Marks Eliza Hilden Molly Mcnelly Miranda Clark Kyra Musika Jessica Anderson Kirstin Williams Mileena Yurasaki Sophia Cosima Artemis Aella Zoey Goth Lara Diana Tonto Hephaestus Lindsey Smith (Formerly) Aphrodite Emma Clarkson Ellery Benson K.C. Samuels Erin Heras Elizabeth Eartahtena Olivia Newten Logan Aura Ashley Quinn Hermes Dane Warlock Brad Conman Zachary Thomas Laura Veto Annie / Annie Kristin Anitho(άνηθο) Agape Dionysus Autumn Serba Zac Brees Hades Ava Colman Adrian Hummels Monica Tablanco Rebecca Wils Elizabeth di Angelo Ivy di Angelo Sly Matthews Ryley Matthews Jezebel Trisman Rachel Hughes Leo Grimm Melanie di Angelo Dean Crepsley Zena Halliwell Hestia ---- Hebe Iris Audrey LaVie Misty Lezmond Nemesis Morpheus Sarah Roberts Ashlynn Morris Hecate Genie Gupte Kendra Smith Alena Skalsky Eliska Skalsky Nike Nicolette Springs Mike Snow Tyche Alli Farro Leto Darcy Ironhead The Marauder Brogg Brimtooth S.T.A.C.I. Jackie Silverbow Mallory Osborne Arya Sully Deimos Connor Black Saber Nyx Melanie Walters Cayla Evers Triton Aella Big House (Mortals, ect.) Teresa Crea Kat Murray Nessa Curry Non-Allied Matt =Guest Stars Wanted= If you want someone to guest star in your story, write it down here. A Flip of a Coin- Contanct Hermione6720 Memories- Contanct LolitaGoth - Part taken False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows- Contact Hazelcats P.S. Preferably a girl! Taken! Sorry! Children of Jack Series - Contact Oboebandgeek99 sorry! taken! Demigods-contact Nessanae 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) P.s my first story so it'll take awhile.oh and the gender doesnt matter.One more spot left. I need someone to guess appear for the WHOLE tempted series. If possible a female. Olympian parent doesn't matter. For more info or to appy contact Lenobia. Thanks. Apelpisménos- Contact Lenobia. If possible a girl - Aella is guest appearing! Tempted Series- 5 Spots open - For the phropchy told by Rachel Elizabeth Dare at the end of the last Olympian. Contact Lenobia the story of Dean Crepsley- it's crossed between crique du freak percy jackson( who's also in it) supernatural lost boys and the outsiders The Last Chance- Prefferably a girl to be Daisy's best friend. OC CLUBS How it works Have your OC create a club. they're the automatic leader. More people will join. Make a main page and write stories.There are two types of clubs, private and public. Once you decide the status NO changing it. If you choose public you must only exclude people fore a reason! IIf you choose private, the whole club most say yes rather than you just adding urself on. k? Go to OC Club Voting for Private results. The questers Leader: None yet. Status: '''Private '''Members: Michael J, Zack J, Natalie C, ava D, Kyra N, The marauder. Comments: I think they need a leader. either Natalie, kyra or Zack. I'm way to peppy! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 20:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Requests to join: Η ήρωες του Ολύμπου (Heros of Olympus) Note: It means "The Heros of Olympus" in Greek '' '''Leader: 'Kate Nelson "Katie" Co-Leader: ''Still waiting for a couple more people to join before we choose the co-leader.'' Status: 'Public! '''Members: ' Kate Nelson Katherine (Kat) Murray Rachel Hughes Arcadia Xylia Aven Annie Kristin Anitho(άνηθο) Malcolm Parker 'Comments: ' In a couple of days I'm going to start the first story ('cause I'm sure that everyone's talked and everyone who wants to join has by then.). If no one wants to do the first one I shall, =] Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона I addded Xylia 'cause today it wouldn't let her edit anything. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 16:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Requests to join: zena daughter of hades and half vampire:) ''The questers'' Leader: None yet. Status: '''Private '''Members: Michael J, Zack J, Natalie C, ava D, Kyra N, The marauder. Comments: I think they need a leader. either Natalie, kyra or Zack. I'm way to peppy! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 20:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Requests to join: ''The Far Future Wars'' Status; Public Leader; KRSPACET Comment; The Far Future, a realm forty one years after the last Olympian, and many things have changed. Several of the main characters; such as Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Grover, have become immortal, and now the entire Universe is in turmoil, as the dethroned Zeus has returned. Imprisoned in the folds of time and space after the discovery that he was evil, Zeus seeks revenge on the Olympians who tossed him out, as well as their friends from other worlds. See, the universe isn't as small as just Olympus; there exist many other worlds; containing various other famous characters, including Pikacu, Eragon, Max Ride, Optimus Prime, Alucard and Harry Potter. With the gods that support him still, along with disgruntled heroes in the view of cross world unity, Zeus seeks to destroy the order and destroy the connections the worlds have forged. Many in his army are Demigods, and that's where you come in. If I get support, I will start a story here featuring the OC's given here and others from my Universe in various battles. You can assign your characters into either of three groups The Eagles; Zeus's minions, fighting to restore Zeus's power. Bonuses include warping and dark lightning powers, along with many flying minions; Recruits..... The Hunters; Artemis is among the gods to fight Zeus, and her hunters are fighting fully alongside her, led in part by the god Thalia. Camp Half Blood; The demigods who remain at Camp Half Blood also fight against Zeus, as many of their parents will suffer at his return. Also, the following new Demigod's can be used if you have designs for them, the other new gods are either virgins or commited to relationships Children of Nico, lord of spirits, cards and minor god of the Underworld Children of Clarisse; Lady of fighting, weapons and heroic vengeance Children of Chroma; Lady of Time Children of Grover; Lord of the wild Poll Who is your favorite OC Cople? Kyra and Michael Natalie and Michael Yew Jess L and Nico Daisy B and Malcolm